Living life: Now that i'm free
by GreenStar97
Summary: Renesmees life has been shelted. a soulmate since minuttes after she was born greate family and friends. when her and Jacob goes back to La push her life changes for the worse. when she discovers a family secret.
1. Chapter 1 Gradtion

_**Living Life: Now that I'm free **_

**Hey this is my first fanfic. I've had this on my head in forever before I even heard of fanfic. I love Jacob and I want him to have a happy ending and Renesmee is a fab option for him. I am looking for a beta help me come in contact with one by reviewing. **

**I just want to say: I am not Stephanie Meyer and own none of her characters. I do own the pack kiddies , Some other new ones that you'll about in later chapters, and the plot is all mine. This stories was started in September/October forgot exactly when. **

_I can't believe that today is finally here _I thought. I had a mixture of feelings with the idea of ending this chapter of my life. Happy because that at list I haven't kill anyone of my classmates or teachers and believe me I wanted too. My high school graduation. Though am kinder young am only 11 years old. But my brain and body thinks and works as a 18 or 19 year old. And here i was in a red and golden rope waiting for life to begin.

Standing by the stage with all the other seniors playing with a look of my bronze hair. I was trying keep me distracted from my burning throat from the insane blood thirst. I was use to the scent of all my fellow students and teachers.

But I was in a room with their siblings and friend and family. The high school gym of my family's new home in North Dakota was a little crampt. All those humans in one place this was new, but somehow i was happy.

I thought of how long it took to pursed my father to let me go to public school. Oh it wasn't just me that tried, Aunt Ali, Aunt Rose and grandma Esme all went before me with no luck. I had to use my secret webbed the one person in the world my father can't say no to. _**My mother**_ the soul reason off his existents so to say my. Mom and dad locked them self into their room and both came out with huge grins on their faces. Ewe. I don't even want to think about what they were doing.

But my father mood was a lot better and had a reluctant yes. So the last four years I attended Belgrade high my sophomore year Rose Em and Jazz graduation. And my junior year mum and dad and aunt Ali graduation.

So there was one me principle Wells had just given Mark Bristow his diploma. B that means it's almost time i let my eyes wanderer through the audience to where my parents sad. Dr. Carlisle and Mrs. Cullen okay well there not my parents obviously. But for all intends and purpose there are. My real parents are at ' Yale ' but right now there close watching me.

I can smell with the rest of my family but the strongest smell is Jacob's. My Jacob he is probably in his wolf form he smells much better in his human form. Jacob is well my boyfriend that's not the right word but destiny and love of my life or my existents seams so useless. When Jake use them in every other sentence.

I remember the day it happen our first kiss i like to think about when I'm nervous cause Jacob is the only reason i don't kill everyone right this minute. I don't want to him to think of me as a bloodsucker that's why i every since we started dating. I slowly given up blood only drink it once of month.

I was completely lost in thought, when one of the girls behind me, Linda i think her name was bump in to me. Her long blond her right next to my nose it cut only take me on second to snap her neck and drink her dry. My throat burning i started to glare at her i was just about to jump. When my grandfather nodded at me. I knew what that meant father had probably read my thoughts and signed grandpa i quickly turn around. _Jacob Jacob Jacob first kiss first kiss_

**I was doing home work at home my entire family had gone hunting. I and i was being 'babysitter' by Jacob. I didn't know what it was but i was falling for him. My felling always change for Jacob first he was my brother then my best friend i cut tell him everything. Though i knew i wasn't his that spot had always undeniably belong to my mother. **

**But now when am 10 physically 17 my feelings change i look at him in a whole new way. I had ask Jacob to help my with my math homework. I mentally laugh at hat me needing help with homework i had already learn all this. needing help was absurd and then with Jacob that barely gradtiotet himself. but i got to say he's good there where only a few times i had too mentally correct him. I loved the huge grind he made every time i said "ahh'' and "now i remember" it just got bigger. **

"**and you suppose to be Edward's daughter." he said his grind only getting bigger i knew that he was only teasing so i shot back with a. **

"**i must take after my mother " i said i smile breaking across my face **

**"You shore do-o."**

**his lips moving perfect even making his lips strut at do. i thought about how it would be having his lips move synchronized with mine i had fantasies about it a lot lately.**

**"Jacob have you ever been in love." i asked out of morbid curries no not morbid i want to know now. but how can formally this right since he's but my Jacob not yet at list. "i mean like tinkle in your stomach you can't breathe around and you fantasies about the person al the time." ****I said almost rushing the words out.**

**"Yes" he said the grind slowly desperate good i thought maybe this might work.**

**"So back to math" now the grind was gone and he was al tends. **

**"oh am sorry" i grabt the back of his head and started to play with it his long black hair. it was so beautiful he put it up in a ponytail my favorite look on him. " i didn't mean to upset you." **

"**you didn't upset me it just i have had that feeling." **

**"who" i asked hesitantly. i didn't want to know that my Jacob cut be someone else Jacob. someone I didn't know maybe she was human that was what he deserve not me a freak a half a cold one. i was so lost in thought that i was surprised by his next words.**

**"You" his face expression was soft now. **

**"me how" i was totally confused now.**

**"have i ever told about imprinting." imprinting what the hell is that and why would he bring it up was he trying to tutor. i had no control of what my mouth was saying**

**"no what is it."**

**"its something wolfs do when they meet there soul mate." yes i he was defensibly trying to tutor me. **

**"soul mate so have you imprinted" I asked eagerly.**

**"yes i did. Argh. i should probley tell you but how." no i have lost i have lost my Jacob should probly call him her Jacob. if he had imprinted why was he not with her. **

**"who is she" i said much harsher then i wanted to wait he said me he had that feeling with me cut I be his soul mate.**

"**Nessie give me a moment" he was breathing heavily. he finally look up at me "i imprinted 10 years ago." 10 years ago what does he mean by that i didn't get a chance to finish my train of thought when he finish his sentence. "on September 10th."**

"**Wait isn't that my birth..." **

**"yes" he said interrupting me he slowly and eyeing me closely while he said to monitor my reaction " i...imprinted... ****on...you"**

**When he said you i had a mixture of feelings at this point **

**Stupid**

**Relived**

**Glad**

**Happy**

**trilled**

**i put my right arm up to his face and showed him all this he smiled. and kissed my parms then my left around his neck. and i moved my face closer to his to a point where we were only 3 inches' from i each other's faces.**

**"nessie" he whispered and i **

"**sh'd." him i waited for him to push me away but he didn't and i moved closer to him Jacob leaned forward and our lips brushed. My senses went into overdrive. This was a feeling I had never experienced before. I had felt Jacob's lips, but not like this. He kissed my bottom lip very softly.**

**His lips were dry and warm and I felt like I gone to heaven in the same instant. I could have stayed like that, unmoving all night but Jacob just pulled gently away and back to look at me.**

"Renesmee Masen"

it broke my train of thought.

i smiled and when up of the five step stairs to except my first in hopefully many high school diplomas i took slow steps across the stage and shook principle Wells hand.


	2. Chapter 2 family Love?

_**Living Life: Now that I'm free**_

_**Disclaimer: all belong to SM **_

After everyone got their diploma we went home to a Alice Cullen production. She had really gone out of her way i think her words were. "You only gradtiotet high school for the first time ones" in her usual musically voice.

It wasn't like i didn't know she was planning something but i was kinder hoping my mom or at list my dad would had stop her a little. But no i got everything. and i mean everything even FIREWORKS and that's just outside.

The house when we got in everyone was there in pair of twos. the first one i so was uncle Em and aunt rose mum and dad my dad was statically place on my mother's waist. Uncle jazz and the party planner my aunt Ali the last one my eyes fell on was Jacob standing by the corner of the hallway. caring his oh so lovable grind i look at him for the longest moment know to mankind. All i wanted do was go over there and kiss him and make his grind even bigger. My thoughts were interrupted by my father's snarl everyone started to laugh _oh shout up._

"i will when you will" he said almost laughing himself.

"love you to dad" after i said that he release my mother and he went over and hug him. i don't know why but i never really gotten his ice cold hard body after a second i sighed and hug him back.

"love you too honey am so proud of you" and realest me.

"we all are" my mother said and hugged me tight not the hug i wanted my dad interrupted me by saying to Jacob.

"its okay" then my mother hands tighten around me Jacob cross the room with 3 strikers. my mom angrily let me go than Jacob poled me in to a embrace and kissed me gently. it was nowhere near what he could do but it was pg 13 or pg mind reading vampire dad. the kiss only lasted a second but it was enough to take my breath away and for Emmet to let out a

"uhh." but i didn't let it bother me i was on cloud 9 Alice.

had planned a lot things and i faked a interest i did a lot theirs two sides of me Renesmee and then there's Nessie .Renesmee the classical music ballet dancing oh not only ballet tap dance and ect. fluent in 5 langue and a straight A student. and then Nessie the RnB loving motorcycle ridding car repairing girl but this side is only Jacob and my friends back in la push that knows of.i could ten possibly tell my parents about Nessie no Mr. socotic and Mrs. neurotic my dad never really lived and my mother has never had or even knows the meaning of fun. The party ended quickly because i needed some sleep tomorrow me and Jacob are going to la push can't wait to see Claire me and Claire are like sisters.

Next morning i was packed and ready for the 14 hour long drive but it was 14 hours with Jacob without Mr. Socotic and Mrs. narcotic plus six other vampires with super hearing.

I rolled out of bed with the sound of the alarm clock it was 6 am I had a hour before we had to drive. When to brush my hair and teeth. After worse pulled on dark washed denim jeans, a off white long sleeve shirt and black heals wasn't trying to look sexy for the 14 hour drive to la push. I said to myself. But when i found myself a plying make-up i followed that though _with okay maybe a little_. but 14 hours with Jacob a thought when we got to forks i had to live with grandpa Charlie. Which i protested heavily on but mom agreed with dad diction traitor. i thought after a half hour.

i was ready. Goodie. time for food i cut smell Esmes cooking. When down to discover eggs bacon pancakes fruit and much much more rose and mom where helping her. not to my surprise Jacob was already their eaten of course Emmet goggling Rose i step in right when he said.

"God you look hot when you cook" he said in a teasing tone to rose and she replayed in equally teasing tone.

"You don't look to sappy yourself monkey man" and kissed him passionately like so passion you cut there tongue.

"Hey am eating" Jacob said with half a hotdog in his mouth.

"Then shut up and eat mongrel" rose snickered back at him Jacob was just about say something when mom interrupted.

"Hey now calm down rose you to Jake."

"i think it's sweet there in love you must know how that fee." i said grabbing the back of his head for first time noticing that he cut it.

"do i" he said still eaten the hotdog and playing stupid. i lean down and took the rest of the hotdog with my mouth. And eat it he pulled me down on to his lap and kissed me again i took my hands on his cheek. And showed him all the other kiss and the passion in them and how much i wish my family wasn't right their showed him how much fun we were going to have it in la push the next 6 weeks. we only broke the kiss when we heard a snarl but this wasn't the usual snarl no this was knew it was not my father it was my mother. When i look around every one where looking uncormterble even Jacob _this is weird._ It was silent for a god long minute "so i packed some food for you and Jacob sweetie" Esme said breaking the silent.

"oh goody thanks grand" i said looking around the room Emmet for once not smiling. a hour latter me and Jacob were on the side of the high way making out it was A-M-A-ZI-N-G.

our toughs dancing together in his mouth the kiss grew more and more passionately he pulled me on to his lap again. and his hand move slowly up my shirt he reach my bra when he tends this was always here he stop .always

"Please Jake don't stop" i moan while kissing his neck.

"We have to stoop" he could barely get it out course i know that he didn't want to stop.

but i knew that was for the best mom and i had the talk few months. She made it very clearer that waiting was the best thing to do not only for me and Jacob to that it would make it better. went back to sitting on the passage Sid.

"i hate them" i ground when he started to drive.

"who."

"MR. SOCOTIC AND MRS NOROTIC"

"you got to stop calling them that"

"i'll stop when they do."

done with all Esmee food a few McDonalds drive byes and about 13 and a half hours later we past the sign that said. WELCOME TO FORKS.


	3. Chapter 3 Hey friends

_**Disclaimer: I DONT THE OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA OR ANY OF THE CHARECTERS**_

We drove into Charlie drive way at 7 pm we were an hour early. as soon as we got out of the car Charlie was out on the pouched standing in his work close. my grandfather the town sheriff it was so funny to think of sweet old Charlie caching bad guys. but how many bad guys can there be in little Forks.

"Hey Charlie" Jake said in his usual husky voice.

"Hey Jake" Charlie said not seaming surprised by him being there mom must had told him of me.

"Hey sweetie" Charlie said grabbing me into a hug.

"Hey grand."

"So am goner go" Jake said when Charlie let me go i think he so the panic in my face course he followed that with. "

"s'okay got to talk to Sam anyway you stay go freshen up I'll pick you up in hour to go to a bonfire." he kissed my cheek and got inside the car and drove as soon he got out of site. Charlie said "are you hungry kid."

"Yeah Esmee packed some food for you." We had a little more for Charlie not much but a little.

"got to love Esmee" i took the suit case Jacob had put on the grown without me noticing. When we got in, the hall way was filled with photos. A picture of Sue and Charlie, Bliley and Harry. One with just mom and one with me mom and dad, when i look about 6 years. He must have seen me eyeing it when he said

"It feels like yesterday." and kissed my forehead and putting he right hand on my shoulder

"yes it does."

"I got to get one of you and Jake" he said not removing his eyes from the picture.

"You don't need to do that" i told him i didn't look away either.

"Oh please Jacob kind of the son i never had" he said now looking at the picture of harry and Billy.

"Yeah he pretty great" followed his gaze.

"So bells told me about you to" finally looking at me.

"Oh" i said looking up at him.

"You happy."

"more than i ever thought was possible." i wasn't lying i love Jacob so much that it hurt when we apart but couldn't tell Charlie. that we were on a need to know basics with him and he didn't need to know that me and Jacob are soul mates.

"good" he said than kissed my forehead "how's Bella." oh i almost forgot i held my hand up to his cheek and showed mom in the kitchen this morning her saying goodbye to me. as soon i was done he smiled realigns me and heading for the kitchen. and i went to freshen up shower and to get dressed you see 'the part best about Charlie he doesn't hover. 'about a half hour later Jacob was in the living room talking with Charlie and laughing. i went down the stairs

and when i walked in the room Charlie and Jacob both let go a

"wow." i don't know why i only had on a white shirt jeans and snickers not much speicel just something from my mom closet not nothing special.

"so I'll think i be home by midnight grand."

"fine sweetie." that's when i remembered vampires incredible beauty for humans he look away and then said to Jacob. "take care of her kid."

"of course Charlie." Jacob took my hand and when we got outside i notice that jacob rabitt was there i giggled when i so it.  
"you seriously still got that thing."

"it's the love of my life."

"Really i thought i was."

then i kissed him my toughs liking his jaw line and lips waiting for him to allow me enters then we just stood there for a minute. i could sense Charlie still looking so we stop much to my dismay.

"she my the second love." he said as soon as the kiss ended "come everyone is waiting for you."

"okay." i said while he was opening the door like a real gentleman. i couldn't help by giggling again.

We drove to first beach and walked a few minutes i Couldn't help to realize how beautiful it was and never been to a beach before when we in Washington.

i was always at the house everyone would come visit me there.

Thanks to the 7 years of captivity, for lack of a better word kept away from the eyes of humans feling like a freak. Jacob kept me sane through that, even though I didn't like it/him/them mostly them for the most part. I stayed a bit quiet when Jacob was around though.

But her i was now on my way to a bonfire with all my friend and the man i love with no annoying family it felt amazing .but Jacob always made me feel like a million dollars it wasn't long before. we were the Jacob sanding right next to me with his arm protective on my waist we came to a big bonfire and shore enough everybody was there. the pack and their imprints i was there for barely a minute when Seth picked me up in a tight hug.

"Seth...cant...breath." i gasp he just laugh and let me go not missing to comment on how small i was. it wasn't that i was small but there were freakily large.

i spotted Claire who was standing next to Emily and Kim she so me right when i so her.

"NESSIE."

"CLAIRE."

she began running towards me her smile just getting bigger and bigger. and was smiling so much that it hurt. and we hugged i me and Claire where the best of friends I like sisters. when we realest either everyone laughing at our convection.

"Oh my god what are you doing here"

"i got allowed to come earlier" i said still real exiting.

"why didn't you call me i would have gone to Charlie's..."

"i won net to surprises you."

"I'm surprised."

"and you. "she look at Jacob less exited and more mad almost yelling. _"WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME."_

"like she said Ness wanted to surprises you Claire bear."

"Claire" she said angrily she hated that nickname.

"Whatever."

"don't teas her." i said punching him in the cheats a few hugs latter from Kim and Emily, Sam and the rest of the pack even Paul. All the pack kids where home sleeping but I was going to meet them soon. She took Jacob into the wood i tried to followed but Kim wanted to talk to me. but i heard some whispered.

"So...ask...mom...i got...ring"

"...will...soon...thanks."

_Weird._

after there he came up to me kissed me forehead .

"I love you" he whispered into my ear while stroking my hair. i looked at him into his dark eyes and i so everything I loved him so much that i was scared of how much

"I love you too."

The words didn't even start to compare how much.


	4. Chapter 4 Your love is my drug

_**A/N **_

_**Hello my little monsters here another chapter in Living life **_

_**I hope you love it REVIEW even if you hate it by the time this story is over I want 100 review bad or good so 1 down 99 to go.**_

_**I found the love of the wonderful book series after watching movie. that movie made me read made me love reading after reading them about 3 times eac.h I found this website after reading A LOT of fanfic I decided to write my own.**_

_**NEED BETA READER**_

_**Declaimer: all belong to SM don't own the characters just the plot don't own the songs or the title**_

_**- Greenstar97 (not gonna give real name just yet)**_

4. Your love is my drug

The night went by pretty fast i spend the night with mostly Claire and Jake. She and Quil apparently took there relenship out of the best friends zone and into boyfriend and girlfriend. We talking about everything from her life to mine from Quil to Jake. And even planned a sleep over at her house the next day and some hang out session while Jake and Quil where on patrol. i also saw twins Nat and Selena which were Seth and Colin imprint they where beautiful. Both girls had long red hair black almond shaped eyes and the cutes dimples. Paul made some jokes about them imprint on twins and Emily even inverted to a breakfast at her house the day after. at 12 pm Jacob drove to Charlie we stood on the porch awkwardly.

"can i kiss you Ness" i always find it annoying and unneseccy for him to ask me

"i always want you to kiss me."

he moved closer to me and kissed me i slipped me toungh in his mouth and liked his inder cheek he moan quietly. We stood there for a while completely lost in one another when we both so the lights flicker inside the house. We stood and looked at each other for a minute before i open the door. Jacob just stared at me to i closet it i couldn't help but touch my lips where Jake had kissed me and i was doing a little dance. before i stopped because it was to embracing. I went past the kitchen to se Charlie with his head in the fridge he didn't say anything just murmed something. I didn't really care i had the best day today. When i got to my mothers room i was taken aback by the multiple wolf painting on the wall. But I didn't really care i took my pants and jacket and lay down on the bed and close my eyes.

The next morning i went down the stairs only to discover that Charlie was there. I sat down on the chairs next to him he looked at me for a second before he said.

"So you and Jacob are little more serious then i though."

how about a lot more serious

"yeah is that a bad thing." I asked a little hesitant

"No just happy to see Jacob happy that kid haven't had lot a luck when comes to love."

_WHAT?_

Did he mean that had Jacob been in love i means i would understand a girl likening him. But to think about Jacob loving somebody else doesn't really make sense. But he had a life 16 years before me so not to sound like a jealous girlfriend.

"You knew Jake before i was born right?" it was more of a statement.

"Yes" Charlie sounding a little confused even making his face wrinkle. _so Nessie next thing have to sound more causal. _

"So have was he" now i was sounding exited and curies with a hint of... Hysteria yeah hysteria was the word.

"Well he was..." he said making his voice depper. "He was...He was Jake... A foot and a couple of pounds smaller."

"Like how."

"You really need to talk to Jake about this."

That was all he needed to say i knew i was done i got up and kissed his forehead. Before i got dressed to go to Claire i don't have a car so i ran. I hadn't used my vampire speed in a while i felt great with the wind in my hair everything passing me on my way. I slowed down 10 minute before i got to her house. When i got there i heard the music that was so loud I could hear it for at list 2 minute before I got there. I knew the song but i didn't like it very much Ke$ha - your love is my drug. I stood on the door step to take in the house knock ones. And i heard her scream

"I DONT WANNA TALK TO YOU QUILL."

"It's me Nessie."

I heard her rush down the stairs while yelling i forgot humans hearing isnt that great. she grabt the handle and yelled

"I SAID... oh hey Nessie what's up."

I could see she was angry her eyebrows smashed together in a frown kind of like Jacob. I tried not to focus to much about that. And started with her close she was wearing short shorts and a grey tanktop with a necklaces which said 'Q.'

"We had plans." I said while i hoped she hadn't forgotten them.  
"Oh yeah come in." we walk up the stairs Claire's house was the only one in La push that was two stories or only one i knew. It kind of look like a smaller version of our old house but poorly decreatet i forget not everyone has a Alice. When we got to her room i couldn't help but to notice that she redecorate It. Her old pink bedroom with white princesses bed was change out with a queen size black one. Pictures of her and Quill some with me. But most with Quill i was in awe. She really does love him when i looked at her face again i could see she was upset. Her eyes were red like she had been crying.

"Claire what's wrong"

"Nothing." she whispered under her breathe while looking down. I had never seen her this way usually i would drop it but i couldn't.

"Claire" i ordet now.

She looked at me again while drying her tears.

"How do you stand it."

"Stand what"

"Being watch all the time. Him calling if he cant find you. How do you stand it."

Ah now i got it the Constance eyes of a imprint. I knew what she was talking about i could smell Jake right now. He was in his wolf form since that was the strongest scent.

"Jake doesn't do it with you."

I felt like laughing at this point but i didn't i just walked across the room and open the window. I looked at her confused face and smiled.

"Who says he doesn't."

While opening the window

"Hey Jake."

I said out the window and we both heard the howl that cut throw the morning air. I looked back at her and we both cracked up.

"I just have to get use to it?"

"Yup, ask Emily Kim and Rach Nat and Selena they probly all have the same 'problem.'" I was distracted by my favorite veers in the god awful song. I could tell that it was Claire too since we both smiled and sang along.

_So I got a question;  
Do you want to have a summer party in my basement?  
Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum?  
Is my love, your drug?  
(huh) Your drug? (huh) your drug? (huh) your drug?  
Is my love, your drug?_

_Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love.  
_

We both felt to the ground laughing i took this time to reassure her.  
"Look Claire i know it much now but all of this is gonna make sense just know that Quill is amazing and he loves you"

She got emotional when i mention Quill but quickly bounce back.

"I know Ness thanks"

"For what?" i asked with a huge grin

"Being here being my friend you the best."

"I know i really am" I said lamely she faked a shock expression and she hit me. it didn't hurt but i have a felling it hurt her more then me. but and

"aw" escape my lips.

"Sorry."

She seamed genuinely sorry but when she grabbed a pillow from her bed and hit me while saying. "Not"

it turn into war every girl for herself. I heard a wolf howl that am sure Claire didn't.

_Stupid Wolf boyfriends._


	5. Chapter 5 CLAIRE

5. Claire

After a couple of songs me and Claire decided to go to the beach. We took her car to First beach but we stopped by Charlie to get my bathing suit. It was a red bikini that barely left anything to the imagition and Claire had blue shorts and a bikini top. We laid on a blanket getting sun a few girls asked why i sparkled i just said i was using a special body glitter. Usually my skin just glowed but when the sun shined a lot I sparkled.

"So how old is your family" Claire asked after the 3rd person asked about my glitter she seems to forget that am half vamp sometimes. I sad up and started to do math to find out how old there where i forget sometimes.

"well my grandfather is just about 300 years. My grandmother is 120. Uncle Jasper is 174. My father and aunt Alice are 116. Aunt Rose and Emmet are 102. And mom the youngest is 29 years old" she couldn't hide the shock on her face.

"Wow that's old."

"yeah its old." I giggled and laid down again while putting my Dior sunglass on. after another half hour of sun and talk i got a little bored.

" Am bored can we do something fun" i asked

"like what."

"I don't know" i shrugged "maybe a mall or something."

"La push doesn't have a mall but there something better." She said smiling while looking at some cliffs

"beter than shopping."

"Yep"

"What?"

She got up and grin from ear to ear

"cliffs diving."

"what's that?"

"You see that Clift" she pointed

"Yeah what about it"

"well we just go up there and jump down. Scary as hell but the rush is amazing i do it with Quil all the time. But he doesn't let me do it alone"

"I don't know."

"come on its not like _you_ can die"

"but aren't our parents not to mention Charlie gonna be pissed"

"probly" she shrugged

"and aren't Jacob and Quil gonna be mad"

"defiantly" she said half laughing "but that's were you do this little thing called not tell them"

"Then let's do it" i got up and started walking when Claire grabbed my arm.

"Wait are they here" she said and looked franticly around. And i knew who she was talking about wolf boyfriends.

"No there not"

"Okay lets have fun" she squealed.

I stood on the edge looking down Claire had jumped before me. And yelling for me to jump

i can even describe the felling standing on the clift looking down. But the rush. God the rush is one of the most i don't know amazing felling. No amazing doesn't even describe it clift diving is my new favoutite thing. Next to kissing Jacob. As soon as my feet touch the sand i wanted to try again. And again and the entire afternoon went that way. We ordered pizza at Claire house

Jacob and Quil joint us after a while.

"Hey pretty girls" they laugh in sync as they so us sprawled out on her bed eating pizza. Quil sat on the bed with us and kissed Claire temples "how's was your day."

Claire made eye contact with me and smiled "we had fun." Jacob swiped me off my feet and kissed me passionately "ewe" Quil and Claire exclaimed.

i woke up in Claire beds with Claire on the floor drooling. as soon as my feet hit the grown my head felt dizzily. And when i heard Claire's snoring my throat burnt "hey"

she said with a sleepy tone.

"hi"

"We should probly get to Emily's."

"yeah."

We got up and got cloths on and i notice that a window was open. I guess Jacob and Quil snoke out last night. We got in the car and drove down the muddy lane to Emily's. Before we got there i couldn't smell them. I knew they were there but my senses was weak _better go hunting soon_. As soon as we stepped in "NEZZ" little Sara Black Paul and Rachel 6 year old she ran off Paul lap and basically flyed into my arms.

"Well hallo sweetie."

i hugged her tightly the i notice That Nat, Selena, Emily, Seth, Paul, Rachel and their kids were there. Sam and Emily's 10 year old daughter Jennifer. 7 year old son Max. and 4 year old Levi. Were playing with 8 year Will Black in the corner. And Selena was craddeling a two month old Leah Ann Clearwater. There first kid. I went over and sat on the counter. While Claire and Emily where making breakfasts everybody was laughing at something that Nat had said. When Jacob walked in and my train of thought fell and i couldn't help but giggled. He was wearing a T-shirt danm missed a treat

"hey" i said dazed.

"hey" he replied and crossed the room to the counter. i raped my legs around his waist. And pulled him in a very passionately kiss with our tungs dancing around. I was completely lost when Emily hit us

"There children in the room." Emily scolded

"geez sorry mom" i mumbled.

"i don't need super hearing to hear what you said" she laughed.

"diner almost ready" Claire yelled.

"Finally" Paul murmured and Rachel gave Jennifer an look. and Jennifer smacked the back of his head

i couldn't help but laugh and Jacob laughed along side me.

Claire was happily chopping tomatoes. Rachel got up and started serving Emily's famous blueberry muffins and she had made pancakes and Claire's famous tomato sauce. that go great with the pancakes. Jacob took a seat and i sat on his lap. we were all laughing and eating.

And that's was when heard a puls it going rapid and i smelled it the smell that over the years i had gotten known a little to well.

"oh shout you gonna need a bandage" Rachel said.

i didn't want to turn around thinking about what i might see. NO i knew what i would see. i so Jacob horrified look when Max started to yell "blood, blood, blood."

and it took all my better jugedment not to turn around. Jacob took my hand and squeezed it gently. when i notice that the bandage was on the table. Claire went over and grabbed the bandaged her bloody finger was just beside my hair. first kiss first kiss first kiss. it would take me 5.2 seconds to snap her neck and drink her. Paul wouldn't be hard to take down Jake would never hurt me. and everybody else would just be screaming. NO first kiss first kiss.

"uh its really much" she held her finger up and one drop hit the table. _stand up get out _my brain advised me.

" am sorry i gotta go" i cried. Jacob grabbed my arm "no Jake i gotta go"

every adult realist one ting at that moment. Claire was bleeding and i was a vampire

"am so sorry" Claire yelled as i made my way out the door.

as soon as i got out i took a deep breath. and sank to my knees i grabbed my throat trying to less the burning but it was the strongest i ever felt. i couldn't stop the tears that was running down my cheeks.

"Nessie" i heard Jacob yell and i crawled behind a tree.

"go away Jacob" i cried.

"No Claire understands."

"5.2"

"what."

"5.2 seconds would it take me to kill her" i finally let him see me at little.

"but you didn't" he whispered.

"i wanted to. I thought about it"

"but you didn't" he continent.

"i wanted to."

i got up and started to walk into the woods.

"Were you going."

"Am going hunting. "

and i went full speed into the woods.

_Am a monster _


	6. Chapter 6

A day with Grandpa fun right? … Not

It had been tree days since my little slip up how could anyone ever think I could hurt humans. Sure they bug me but I love humans some humans a least like grandpa, Sue, Billy and all the imprints. Just to think about hurting them makes me sick am not a monster or am not a complete monster. And know I shouldn't had snapped at Jacob he was just trying to help me. I called him but hung up when I heard his voice. Since La push isn't an option I figured I could spend the day with Charlie at the police station. Charlie had gone in early today so I was spouse to go in when I woke up. I heard a

RING  
RING  
RING.

"how is calling this early" mumbled as I made my way out of bed.  
RING  
RING

"am coming!" I yelled as I grabbed the phone.

"hello."  
"hello Renesmee" I heard the distinct voice of my father. "Am calling for an update" of course you are. "We haven't talked since you left" because I didn't want to talked to you. "And then I get a call from Jacob that you run off what were you thinking."  
"wait he called you!" how can he called my dad.  
"don't talked to me like that he besides himself he told us about Emily's."  
" At Emily's was an accident and I went hunting everything okay now."  
"good am proud of you."  
"thanks father, so besides the accident is there a reason why you called."  
"oh yeah there are some cars left in the the main house. I though you would like to take one of them if the pourche is to fancy for you."  
"Thanks anything else. "  
"So what on the agenda for today."  
"nothing just hanging with Charlie."  
"well that's good what about Jacob."

"some people actually have a life outside their relationship."  
"are you mocking me, is my 11 year old daughter mocking me."  
"am 18 father."  
"we all know the truth" he laugh.  
"okay dad I gotta go now Charlie is waiting tell everyone I love them" I giggled.  
"I will and love you too."  
"bye"  
"bye."  
And I hung up got dressed in my designer jeans and a blue extra long sweater plus my favorite black pumps. And got in the car and drove the down the mudded lanes to the Forks county sheriff's office. When I got there Charlie was talking on the phone.  
"I know Charlie but this is the 4th murder in Seattle we need your help."  
"am gonna try Pete… oh gotta go my niece is here."  
"Okay thanks bye Charlie."  
He finally hung up and walked over to me and hug.  
"Hi sweetie."  
"HI grandpa."  
He let go of me and return to his and groan when he put his feet on the desk.  
"so what do you wanna do today."  
" I want to see you work Mr. hot shot sheriff."  
"nothing kind of quite excepted some missing person and deaths in Seattle that Pete want me to help him out with."  
"really how many?" I said joining him by the desk.  
" well 5 missing persons and 4 deaths"  
"can I see the filled?" I asked curiously.  
"why?"  
"just morbid curiosity."  
"well it couldn't hurt to let you see it" he murmur to himself as he got up to find it. After a couple of minute he found a big filled with papers hanging out of it it made me wonder when was the last time anyone had clean up here. No I mean it couldn't be don't make any hasting conclusions just wait to you seen it. I open it while Charlie made some coffee that when I so the 4 curbs. All of them with the same purple circles under eyes and the same pale expressions and the eyes had the same horrified. No Charlie these people weren't killed they where mudded and by the most horrific way to die there were. I flipped the page to the bios. All the missing and dead people had former records some drug dealers some strippers some low life thief's all of them where people nobody would miss any way. My suspicion were confirmed when I filliped the last page too the otupci and when line stood…

All their blood where drained

Charlie took the side beside me he most have seen the looked on my face  
"Ness Hun what's wrong."  
I looked up at him I had no idea how my face looked but he shook me  
"Ness Ness hey Ness can you hear me."  
"vampires" I whispered.  
His face was in shock "what do you mean by vampires."  
"that what I am that's what mom is that what the family is."  
"what Ness vampires doesn't exist."  
"I deal with you later" murmured as I got up to call Jacob.  
"what are doing Nessie" he asked sounding a little angry.  
"am calling Jacob if there's a vampire or multiple vampires in Seattle the pack needs to get on it then afterwards am calling father."

"Hey Ness I know you angry but am sorry for not being more senitiv just stop ignoring me please."  
"Hi Jake am not angry but I have some bad news" said looking up at Charlie I knew I shouldn't had spring this on him.  
"What is it Ness."  
"Nomads in Seattle missing persons and deaths."  
"What!" It sounded like he was about to phase  
"I know Charlie got wind of it go am gonna call Father."  
"Okay bye." He rushed through the words  
"bye and Jake."  
"Yes!"  
"I love you."  
"love you too."  
I called dad and he was angry I had told Charlie the truth eventually soo I had to do it. Carlisle told Charlie the basic of the vampire world. And mom how was the most angry no furies had and 3 hour long talked with Charlie about everything. The pack went to Seattle but didn't found anything only a scent. Charlie didn't speak to me for a week.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N **_

_**This the longest chapter so far and took me the longest to writte and I loved it **_

_**7. You are not a monster you are family **_

Jake's hot hand ran upward from its place pressed against my heart to the side of my neck his long fingers curling around to the back. His hand caught in a spiral of hair that had escaped from my bun and I felt his fingers play with it. I sighed and tried to fight back the desire rising up in me. But I lost. His warm lips fightet for control and i let him win as much as i loved Jacob i wanted to be on top. I turn him over so i restet on his tighs. i grabbed his hair and as soon as i did so. He turn me over and i could feel the sand under me again.

"Maybe we sould stop" he sighed.

"No"

"we on the beach honey"

"nobody watching"

"Renesmee" urgh my full name this never god.

"ok" i sighed and got off his lap.

We were on first beach just sad in silent's for a few minutes. I had spend a lot of time with Jacob since Charlie naturally was a little freaked out.

"Charlie mention something the other day" I blurred out when my conversion with Charlie. And remember our first kiss he never did tell who she was.

"What? "

"About you were in love before"

"oh" that doesn't sound good.

"I have thought about it for a while and i don't want to sound like a jealous girlfriend. 'cause i don't want to be one i see girls on TV and movies and jealous girls usually lose the guy and i don't want to lose because i love you and..."

"shh Ness your blabbering"

"oh sorry"

We sad and looked at the water in silents. I wannet to hear about her. The girl that _had_ Jakes heart. "anyway who was she"

"no one special"

"she must have been special if you lo.." I didn't get to finish the sentence before he interrupted me.

"Could you just drop it" he sounded almost angry i had never seen him just snap at me like that.

_RING  
RING  
RING _

_" _i gotta get this."

"Jake are you mad?." My faced panicked I didn't want him to be mad at me. And for no apparent reason. My brain overpowered me with questions. Who is she? And why would he snap like that? He never snapped at least not to me. He must see it because he grabbed my chin gently with oversized hands and whispered.

"I'm not. Look Ness am sorry i snapped" and kissed me gently and very sweetly and very Jacob-ish

_Ring_

"Hey Bells"

I watch him walked away and i couldn't help but think about how lucky i was. After awhile i decided to see what was taking them so long. I got up and walked a few feet.

"Please Jake don't do this." Mom voice sounded almost desperate.

"I am and soon sorry." He whispered into the phone. He hung up as soon he so me

"Hi what did mom want?"

"Oh nothing" he put his arm around me. As we made our way back and had a perfect afternoon. But I had to go 'home' some point.

After about a couple of make out seaissons and quick skinny dip I got in the car and drove back and though that home was hell og Charlie's place is much worse "Charlie I'm home" I yelled as I enter the house like he would care anyway since he found out that I am a monster that my family is monsters he's been avoiding me only speaks when its necessary and that not often he's been sort of living with Sue I walked by the kitchen Sue was standing in the kitchen making food Charlie was reading the paper

"hi Sue"

"hi Renesmee"

"I'm going to my room"  
"wait" Charlie called when I was half way up the stairs  
"yes Charlie" I answered on my way back I used my speed so I was in the kitchen I second after he called  
"so Edward is a vampire?"  
"yes"  
"and Jacob is a werewolf?" he knows this so why is he asking  
"sounds about right" I shrugged  
"you can go now"  
"alright?"

On my way to moms room I heard him murmured.

"she sure knows how to pick them."

I got to her room when I glance up on the watch 6:47am. I haven't eaten all day but I wasn't hungry or at least not that kind of hungry. I hav to go hunting tomorrow yeah fun… not I strip down and took my PJ's _on if Charlie isn't in a better mood tomorrow am sleeping at Jake_. I promised myself before I let myself take a trip to dream land

I _was standing on a Stage singing the song was very sexually exiplit. I looked eyes with a guy cute dark hair green eyes he stared. I kept singing but it was like I was singing to him I moved my hips from one side to another. This dream was weird one I was singing. I only sang in front of my father at music Tuesday. Two. I wanted this guy not like love with Jacob but his smell was mouth watering. When the song was over I handed the mike to a guy heavy build. I knew him he was a friend he smiled at me. _

_"Good night V they loved you."  
"…and I loved them great crowd."_

_I walked of stage and found the guy. He was about to say something when I "shh'd" him. We went out the back entrance what I now knew as a club. on a big neon light sign it said, *Dan's* When we where outside he grabbed my thigh and ran his other hand up and down my body. His lips touch mine a second after that his tough was trying to get in. But I catch his bottom lip and started sucking his blood. He screamed but I ignored him he was dead within minutes. When I was down I dried my lips when I heard somebody clapping but it wasn't human. A pale blonde man came out the darkness and smiled._

_"Well well well little Renesmee Cullen a succubus what is it love don't you remember me"_

_"Dimitri?"_

_He came closer to the point where I could feel his cold skin he started trailing his hand op down my torso then he kissed my cheek and whispered  
"I haven't seen you since I picked your flower so to say. That one night in Italy. A night in Roma"_

I woke up screaming covered in sweat. that was the first night I had that dream. it had became quite unusual for me not to have it. I haven't thought about Demitri for months now. I feel quit ashamed thinking about what we did. Nobody knows about and nobody will ever known. My dream it was so vivid I laid down and closed my eyes and slipped into an dream less sleep.

**A WEEK LATER**

I woke up with a note next to me with a scrawled note next to me

**Renesmee  
****Hi sweetheart am sorry we can't hang today but me and the guys are going on patrol but tonight am all yours meet me at the 3rd clift at first beach on the meadow I'll be waiting  
p.s wear this dress its under your bed  
All my love  
****Jacob **

My face still daze from my sleep grow into a grin when I so the packed under the bed. Of course I was sad that I wasn't spending the day with Jacob. But then I remembered I haven't seen Claire since the accident at Emily's. She and Quil wasn't to the later cancelled pack meeting last week. What if she realist I was a monster. I mean I could had killed her maybe I am a monster. _No Renesmee call her don't jump to conclusions_. I grabbed my cell to and dial her number but she didn't pick up. A minute later I got a text.

_Hey can't talk but can text if that's okay – C  
Oh yeah haven't seen you in like two weeks – N  
I been spending a lot of time with Quil hope you not mad – C  
No – no just miss you – N  
I miss you too sweets – C  
Can you hang out today the pack is going on patrol. So girls day you and me. – N.  
Hey Ness its Quil. Claire busy right now ;) but am leaving in a half hour so she can see you at your house there – Q  
Are you guys busy or are you Busy - N  
Busy - Q  
Well se ya in hour only one dress and my door steep have fun – N  
Oh we will – C & Q  
_  
I couldn't help by laugh. Well didn't know how close they had gotten but I shouldn't judge I lost it at 9 if I count in earth years. I got up and got dressed I wanted to go to the manor. As I guess Charlie didn let up. So since 5 days ago I had been crashing at Jacob's after I got dressed I went into the kitchen where to my surprised Billy, Sue and Charlie were there Charlie looked scared when I walked in  
"Hi" was the only sound that escaped my lips

"Hey Ness" Sue and Billy said I sync.

"Renesmee" Charlie murmured while looking down

"Grandpa" I nodded at him I didn't really feel like dealing with him today.

"Charlie needs to talk to you sweetheart sit would you"  
I hesitate but took the site next to Billy that smiled kind hearted at me and so kept looking at Charlie after a couple of moment of awkward silent's Charlie finally began

" Am sorry Ness this isn't your fault" he looked into my eyes and I could see he regreated the way he treated me then he mumbled "…it's your fathers…" under his breath something I wouldn't be able to hear if I was human. "but I souldnt judge am sorry kid" he finished

"am sorry I didn't tell you"  
"don't be Carlisle told me about the… Voltori they sound as bad people"

"Am not sure they can be called people"  
They all laughed at me. Charlie talked about pretty much everything and we even laughed. He found out that I really was his granddaughter even though he had his suspicion he was glad to have one he was of course pissed at father for changing mom so there next meeting should be interesting. He found out why I had my special gift and he seemed to like it. And I even got to move back to his place. _Wow this vacation I was half way through it and I'm was beat._ Now am just waiting on Claire if she ever does get of Quil surprises surprises she got her on time.

"You here" I giggled with a mocking tone.  
"Shut up am here aren't I" she giggled right back.  
"Yeah you are" I hugged her tightly like the wolfs does with me all the time. Even if her scent still made my throat burn.  
We got in the car and drove out of La Push into Forks down the mudded lanes into the drive way of the big old white house that I all those years ago called home.  
"Ah good to be home" I said under my breath while getting out of the car we got to the door. And I got the key under the mat that open the security code. Which open the figurer print scanner. Which open the voice detector. "Nessie Cullen" I said into it.  
"Access denied full name please" a robotic voice repeated.  
"but I don't like my full name" I whined.  
"full name please."  
Claire was laughing at my debate with the machine.  
"okay fine Renesmee Carlie Cullen"  
"access giving."  
The door open and to my surprise nothing had change every furniture was exactly where we left it 10 years ago. Me and Claire went up the stairs to Alice and Jasper's room to get some make up. And get ready Jacob said 6 o'clock so I had 8 hours that should be more than enough. I got some make up and went down stairs seing Claire admire me and dad's music set up.  
"you like it?" I asked her when I so her eyeing dads guitar  
"I love it your family is so rich its unlivable."  
"yeah."  
"can you play this" she asked while holding up my father's guitar  
"well of course I can."  
"could you play something for" I was a little surprised she knew I didn't like people watching me when I played. Not even Jacob. the only one was dad.  
"oo-kay" it sounded more as a question when I said. It I took the guitar from her and started to play a little "what do you wanna hear."

"how about…" she said while tapping her chin "oh I got it that Taylor swift song I love it "  
"oo-kay" started to play and sing:  
"The way you move is like a full on rain storm" a couple minutes later "'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile oh baby smile"

"wow Ness when I get married you are defiantly singing" she almost screamed jumping up and down while clapping for a minute there you would think she was a cartoon figure.

"wait when you get married?"  
"Oh yeah… me and Quil are kind of engaged" she said grapping the back of her head.  
"Really when why how" I couldn't control my rambling  
"last week, because were in love, he got down on one knee and asked, I think that's all."  
"Are you pregnant" I started to question her I know her she smart.  
"what no why" she seemed offended.  
"then why the hell would you get married at 17" okay maybe I was overeating.  
"were gonna wait to I finish college but after I hope to be pregnant" she shrugged.  
"I don't get it you are smart."  
"am in love" she said like she was on cloud 9.  
"you are stupid that's what you are."  
"oh please tell me you and Jake hasn't thought about it."  
"at the matter of fact we haven't" I set the guitar down and turned to face her again I could see the chock on her face.  
"really then have you done it" she was honestly surprised.  
"it" _don't tell don't tell_ my brain chanted.  
"you know it."  
"no" I basically screamed at least not with Jacob.  
"why not this isn't the 19 century"  
"well since my father is from the 19 century and yeh well _**reads minds**_ we haven't " I shrugged don't tell her my mind chanted louder.  
"omg you a virgin" now she beyond chocked and DON'T TELL HER my brain was screamed. My face fell ever so slightly. And I sad on the couch hoping she just would let this go but knowing Claire she wouldn't.

"wait if you and Jacob haven't and you're not a virgin… omg you cheated on him"

"WHAT NO! I would never cheat on Jacob I love him"  
"then spill" well no turning back now I sighed.

"Remember when I went to Europe with Rose and EM a little over a year ago."

"Yes oh my god you did it with a human."  
"No it was a vampire an evil one and didn't even know he was evil til after."  
"Then how did it happen."  
"I was mad at my parents Rose asked if I wanted to join them. And I said sure we were in Italy and they were…busy… anyways. I went out to see the city when I meet him I was sad. And he know all the right things to say and it sort of happen."  
"Wow."  
"Listen Claire you can't tell anyone not even Quil. You can't even think it around my father at least."  
"Don't worry I won't" she and the started to walk over to me and let me rest my head on her shoulders "but what happen." I could feel the water in my eyes I didn't wanna tell her.  
"I found out who he was and what he wanted I felt ashamed went back to the hotel room. We left went home because I was so destructed. Then I so Jacob and…" by the mention of Jacob my voice cracked I was full on balding.

"…and gave up to the power of the imprint" she finished for me I told you not to tell her my brain said  
"yeah pretty much" I shrugged. She leaned in for a hug.  
"Come here sweets"

"Am sorry"

"for what?"

"wanting to kill you" She laugh when we were done she whispered quietly but happily

"come we gotta get you ready."

_**A/N uh Bella and Jacob what! **_

_**And what's the surprised watch the next chapter**_

_**Follow me on twitter for teasers and updates greenztar97**_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **hey lovely readers here is my fav chapter... so far

all the chareters in the story belong to SM i only own the plot

Chapter 8

**YES YES YES AND A MILLION TIMES YES****  
**  
We spend the day talking to one another man for best friends we knew a little about our lives she really did love Quil and I think they are being smart in waiting but then I though what if it was me and Jacob I couldn't stand to wait I wannet to marry him the moment he put the ring on my finger we heard radio and she did my hair and make-up my eyes shadow was a blue to make my deep chocolate eyes pop as she said ii had light foundation on and pink gloss to make my lips stand out my lips that I had inherited from my mother the bottom one being a bit bigger the top one she straighten my hair I realist that if my hair was colored darker I would be a identical twins i can have Alice do that I finally open the packed it was a beautiful black thin strap draped (vearche) dress that ended right the middle of my thighs I took some of grandmother Elizabeth jewelry from mom and dad room some peals and diamonds I took a cardigan when I got to my car I so another note witch read:

**Hello  
you look beautiful  
take your fathers Ashton martin it's in the garage  
I had him ship it over her  
everything has to be perfect for tonight  
I love you **

**Jacob**

_I wonder what you have planned Mr. Black _I though as I walked through the garden to the garage I open the gate and sure enough my father Ashton stood there in the middle of the room I took the keys of the wall and got in the car I drove to first beach and parked the car a few miles away and used my speed to run on the cliff ah am never running in heels then I got to the meadow and I so him in a black suit and red tie the love of my life my Jacob he started moving over to me when I so the beautiful candle light dinner

"Hi" was the only thing I could say imean what do you say to a guy that had done all this  
"speechless" he asked  
"yeah" I looked around taking everything in  
"it killed me to be away from you today" he whispered while he lean into kiss I could fell his hot breath and I wanted him  
"I know me too" and then our lips touch

It felt like forever since our last kiss his warm hand traveled up and down my back I let my hand touch his jaw showing him all of our last kisses that always made the kisses better if it could get better I just realist myself and lived in the moment I could fell his other hand on my thigh and without breaking the kiss carried me to the table and slowly sad me on the chair

"even though I would loooove for more of that. We need to get on with the night"  
"so what is it exactly we're doing"  
"that's a surprised" he flaunted his infamous grind

The dinner was amazing all my favorite food Jacob had really out done himself we just sad and talk for hours on end about everything when he showed me dessert which was banana slipt I got some whip cream on my upper lip Jacob wouldn't let me use my napkin to dry it but insisted on doing it himself with his tough we ended on a quill on the grown looking up at the moon

"it's a blue moon tonight did you know that" he asked while not lifting his gaze from me

"it's beautiful"

"I know something that's better than a stupid moon" and lean in for another kiss he followed his hot hand up my back and pulled my bun out and let my hair fall and I ripped his jacket of as the kiss grow passionate

"I wanna jump" I said the ever so often times I came up for air

"why" I mumbled into my lips

"because" kiss "it's fun" kiss "and I want to" kiss "do it with" kiss " you"

"I have a bad exprince with girls and cliff diving"

"you scared" I teased knowing I would test his buttons. "big tough werewolf alpha is scared" I teased harder in a baby voice. I wanted jump feel the rush while Jacob's warm arms around me. Feel the ice cold water but it being hold warm by his body temperature. Our toungs dancing together as a ballerina in the swan lake. Without giving him a chance to answer i standet up to take my dress off. I grabbed the hem and slowly raised it over my tighs and then over my torso. Jacob mouth was hanging open and i could hear his thoughs something in the lines of _thoumpa thoumpa thoumpa._ Now my bra was showing and then the little black dress was off. "Come on pretty pretty pretty please" and my baby voice was babier.

"Fine" he said lost in thought.

"Raise ya" i laughed as i raised to the tip of the mountain and i could feel Jacob behind me. And i elevotet from the ground when Jacob hands were on my stupmic and with a _**PLASK.**_Jacob leaned in for a kiss when we were twirling in the water and i atacked him with my lips.

"i have something i want to show you babe" he turn me over so i was on his back and we swam to an clearing in the mountiens. we had to swim in trough a little hole that Jake barely could get trough. we had to get our heads under the water to get to the hole. And i so the beutiful little cave. It had cliffts hanging out everywere but beutiful still half of the cave was filled with water and the ofter half was the cliffts i looked up amazed and so a clearing that showed the blue moon perfectly.

"Whats this"

"You like i found it a few years ago chaseing vamps"

"Its beutiful" i choked trough the tears and leaned in for another kiss this lasted longer and i felt conicted to him more then ever before.

"Renesmee" he said and broke the kiss i looked dumb fattent as he lifted me up to the closet clifft. "The reason for tonight is that I..I" he stutted.

"Its okay I'm here Jake spit it out" he took heavy breaths to calm himself.

"You always had the very best in your life" he bagan "...And i dont know what in gods name _I _have done to desvere you... I love you"

"I know and I love you" he looked down and i would have sworn he blushed. he finaly looked at me again his eyes darkend.

"Mary me" And as he looked at me it felt like he so my soul so trought everthing in my life his beutiful eyes pierced me and for the first time in my life i felt my ege i felt like a little girl i felt like 11. "Renesmee"

_Nessie answer _

"eeh" was the only thing that came out.

"is that a yes"

"its a Yes" i chocked trough the tears and my voice broke at yes. I chrased my lips on to his "yes yes and yes"

"really"

"really" i said between kisses. I got in the water again and kissed grow more passtiont.

"Well Mrs. Black we should propbly get back" he laughed in a teasing way.

"Alright Mr. Black" i teased back.

After the kisses ended we both swam out back trought the hole. When we got back on the clifft. I was walking to the table when Jake grabbed my wrist. "Hey wait" he whispered and then he chrocked his head to the side. Like he was waiting for something. then i heard it a howl from a wolf. No not a wolf but multiple and i could feel the love that the pack had for Jacob. And why not he is compltly lovible. "I told them not to do this"

"No. They love you. I love you" and leand in for another kiss the was slow but filled with love.

"I love you too" he mumblet but the sound was muffled by the kiss. when it was over he went to his pants pocket and took out a ring then got on one knee. I was anoyed by it even on one knee he was around my height. The ring was beutiful it was two thin rings combinded a small diamond in the middle with gold strings draped around it.

" I ask you again Marry me Renesmee"

" And i tell you again yes"


	9. Chapter 9

_**I am sorry for not posting I've been in a block. I know how the storrie ends, and how it beginds. it is just to get from point A to point B. **_

_I will make this kind of chapter every so often just as a recap of the last few chapters._

_Love ya _

_Dear diary_

It's me Ness 3

I have always felt like a freak, something that doesn't belong on earth. A sick joke the universe was playing on me. But then again that's my entire family, and friends.

I was born on September 10th 2006, minutes after birth i was imprinted on by my Jacob. The love of my life, the center of my universe, but then he was uncle jay, then best friend Jake. Now fiancé, soon husband Jacob.

By my first birthday we moved away from Forks. We lived in Danalie with our 'cousins'. i was home school by grandpa and dad. i was rather well developed, and an easy learner by the age by 3 i was smarter than my uncle Em. But then again being smarter than Emmett isnt a big accomplishment. i though all the normal stuff history math English and ect. but my favorite subject was music with dad.

One night when i was young or younger about 2 looked about 6 years. i woke up in the middle of the night everyone in my family was hunting except dad, he was taken care of me. Jake had to go back to La push for pack stuff. i heard music and i traveled down the stairs and i so him on the piano.

when he heard my thoughts he walked over to me and carried me to the piano on his back and played a piece for me. it became 'Renesmee lullaby' the next day he began teaching me music, because i loved it so much. that night was a Tuesday er couldn't have regular lessons because of normal school so that's how Music Tuesday came about. me and dad connected through music even though he is sometimes the biggest asshole in the planet.

on Tuesdays he a ablseout genius and with a bit luck i im going to Julliard in the spring. dad and grandma offered to make a little donation but i want to be accepted because im talented. not because my family is rich. my dad also though me going to high school wasn't safe for me. he eventually agreed for reasons I don't want to know. Ew. he wanted to be in my class but then he was 'talked' out of that of mom again.

when i turned 6 we moved to north Dakota, and my family and i went high school. i was with my family the first 3 years, but when they graduated. i kind of wish i had agreed to let at least let someone in my family there i sort of became a loner. i became Sullen Cullen. Great nickname, high school was living nightmare. People though i was stupid because of my looks, then they though i was a pretty little know it all rich girl my only friend was Claire.

When i was 9 i went on a European tour with my aunt and uncle. we weren't allowed to go to Italia, but we did and i meet him. The man who almost ruin my life, i lucky so what he was, and i ran to the hotel and that was the end of that trip.

I went home sad angry and disgusted with myself. Jacob helped me and i fel for him i mean who wouldn't? Helped me through something so painful, and he didn't even know. he was just being himself and i fell in love and we have been like two pees in a pond ever since. Every time i was with him i forgot about Demitri. Until my dream that i have been having on and off for a month i bet its nothing. the family is coming today Alice is exiting for the wedding.

_**Love Renesmee 3 **_


End file.
